tokyoghoulfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Jack: Chapter 7
Chapter 7 is the seventh and final chapter in the Tokyo Ghoul spinoff Tokyo Ghoul: Jack. Characters * Taishi Fura * Aki Sasada (mentioned) * Ryou (mentioned) * Katou Sumihara (mentioned) * Kishou Arima * Minami Uruka * Yakumo Oomori Summary Fura wanders off to his direction, as he thinks of how compatible Arima and Minami are for each other. He is suddenly approached by Yamori. Meanwhile, Minami charges toward Arima, but he successfully blocks the attack with Yukimura 1/3. When asked how he knew Minami was a ghoul, Arima mentioned that her shoe size was a 22cm, found in a hotel during the investigation, and that her foot size was the only different one from all the students at the school. Arima reveals that Minami betrayed the ghoul at the prefabricated house just to get closer to him. Minami also reveals that she let Sumihara attack her on purpose, and that she even wanted to kill him at one point. She then says that since Arima is no easy opponent to beat, she brought along a friend to kill Fura. Yamori throws Fura to the floor, asking him which part of his body he wants to be eaten first. Arima grows concerned for Fura, and is caught off guard as Minami grazes him with her kagune. Thinking that Arima might be going too easy on her, Minami strikes her kagune even harder at him. She is unexpectedly pierced through her kagune, with Arima’s dual swords. Her kagune is then shattered. Arima then launches a surprise attack on Yamori, but although he was pierced in the back, Yamori still managed to escape. Fura is shocked at the fact that Minami is Lantern; the one that attacked Aki and Ryou. When he orders her to speak, Minami mentions that she always loved the human lifestyle; to play, go to school and study as well. She says she was annoyed when Ryou and his friends rode their bikes at night. She then expresses dislike for their dissatisfied attitude, though they were lucky to have the lives they lead. Minami adds that they were trash, and were better off dead; for they’d never learn their lesson. Though Taishi vouches for his friends, he adds that they meant everything to him. Fura berates Minami, saying that what she did wasn’t humane, and should therefore stop trying to live the human lifestyle. Minami suddenly thrusts toward Fura; saying that he couldn’t possibly imagine what a ghoul’s life is like. Fura stabs her with Yukimura, killing her. In the end, Minami’s body was taken to the CCG, and Arima was transferred to another ward, where he and Fura began to investigate another ghoul. Twelve years later, Taishi becomes a First Class Investigator in charge of the 7th ward, working for the CCG. After a ceremony, Arima, now a Special Class Investigator prepares to work on a separate case, and as they part ways, Taishi remarks that Arima never seems to age. Fura decides to go home and spend time with his family. Category:Chapters